Watching Her
by angiesvoice
Summary: Emma and Regina's relationship is complex, but it is the small things that keep them coming back to each other.


_**This is my first OUAT story. Please be kind. Minimal spoilers from 2x02.**  
_

* * *

_Her body broke out into a cold sweat as she gasped for air. Oxygen filled her lungs and there was a temporary relief to the burning in her chest. But the strain was back. She repeated the process, knowing there was no hope for release any time soon. Skilled fingers reached up and palmed her left breast, kneading the small mound of flesh. They pinched her tender nipples and she let out a pained moan._

_"Please," She begged. Drops of sweat peppered her forehead. The metal handcuffs that held her wrists to the bedpost rattled as she struggled under her attacker._

_"It's my turn now, __**dear**__." The deep, sultry voice told her._

_She paused and thought about what happened to get her to this point._

_This was their game. A game of cat and mouse. Hide and Seek. There were no winners in their game. There was also no end. They thought each time would be the last, but there was no avail. They craved each other. The pull was almost magnetic. The feeling of their sex soaked bodies coming together was a drug with no cure. _

_They tried to hide the feeling of utter joy and pleasure that they felt in each other's presence. In public, they were cold and downright rude to each other, returning to the personas of Sheriff Swan and Mayor Mills. Once over the threshold of Regina's bedroom, they were dear, baby, Emma, and Regina. They were on a path to self destruction. They were lovers and enemies at the same time. Not even the educated Jiminy/Dr. Hopper could properly diagnose their dilemma. _

_One particular evening, she ventured the Mayor's office, looking for her dark haired clandestine lover to sign some papers. With their memories back, the people of Storybrooke seemed to take no heed to the law and it was pissing her off. They were forced to create special permits that she was sure the state of Maine would not approve of. She slowly pushed open the door and found the mayor neatly stacking papers on her desk, learning over the front to reach a stapler on the other end. She took a moment to admire the way the woman's dress hugged her perfect ass. She wanted nothing more than to feel that perfect ass. She pictured watching those hips push from the desk as Regina came under her. She dreamed sweet moans of ecstasy escaping scarred lips. So, she did. _

_In retrospect, fucking Regina against her desk wasn't her best idea. She fucked a few girls in their lonely and distant high school life, but, Regina was a woman and she would never forget the feeling of the evil queen's body under hers, the cries of passion that fell from her lips as Emma bent her lithe body over the marble desk._

_She supposed that was the root of her current situation._

_When the mayor came knocking at her door on Friday night with a wicked smile on her face, she knew she should have been scared. The look was feral and determined. Without so much as a hello, she dragged Emma into her room and pushed her down on the bed. The frightened sheriff crawled to the center as Regina moved to straddle her hips. She leaned down to kiss Emma but her lips skirted to the right and delved into her crook of her neck. Emma closed her eyes and gave into the feel of Regina's lips on her neck. Before she knew what was happening, her hands were handcuffed to the bedpost._

_"Reg, what-"_

_"I believe the phrase is 'paybacks a bitch.'"_

That was three hours ago. Three hours of teasing and wisecracks. Emma was ready to explode. Her body wanted release but the blonde would not allow it. She was talented. Each time, she brought Emma closer to the edge but pulled back before Emma could come. At this point, the sheriff was ready to cry.

Regina's tongue circled her swollen clit for what seemed like the millionth time that night. Her manicured nails teased Emma's entrance before dipping into her lover's core.

"Please, Regina," She begged. Emma Swan didn't beg for anything, but she was now. She was at Regina's mercy and the other woman knew it. This is what Regina loved about fucking women. There was no assumption of dominance due to size. Men were generally dominant in bed and that left no room for her wild side. With a woman, there was an equal advantage. Either could be dominant. And for Regina, it was usually her. The same applied to Emma but she wasn't in a position to fight for control.

"You've been a very bad girl, Emma. That little stunt you pulled cannot be easily forgiven. Should I forgive you?" She pumped in and out, her entire hand covered in the juices of Emma's arousal. The blonde haired woman tasted like the world's sweetest nectar. Regina couldn't get enough.

"Please, Regina. I'm sorry." Regina's heart softened at the desperation the woman's pleas. She knew she was being cruel but it wasn't undeserved.

"What will I get in exchange for letting you come, dear?"

"Anything,"

"Anything?"

"Yes, I'll give you anything, Regina, please."

Grinning, Regina positioned herself above Emma's body, their dripping cores crashing together. She rolled their centers together and both women moaned in ecstasy. Emma lifted her hips to meet Regina's precise thrusts. She felt herself crawling higher and higher. She could feel Regina getting closer and closer to the edge. Her shallow breathing and whimpering was all a sign. Emma forced her eyes open and looked up at Regina.

She wanted to touch her lover's body. Wanted to feel each rise and fall of her chest, but she could not. Her wrists lay limply, battered and bruised from the metal handcuffs that restrained her. If she could not feel, then she would watch.

"Look at me, baby. I want to watch you come." She gasped. Watching the cold, calculating Regina Mills come apart was one of the most rewarding things. 28 years without love and affection was worth getting to this point. Regina was a powerful woman and knowing that Emma had the power to make her melt was thrilling. The best part was watching her lover's eyes turn a dark shade of purple as the magic coursed through her body as she peaked. The color swirled around her irises and disappeared back inside of the evil queen's body. It was all so erotic. She would make her lover some a thousand times just to witness the wanton power that she possessed come to the surface of the calm and collected woman.

Exhausted, Emma closed her eyes once her body came down from its high. She drifted off to sleep as Regina rode her own high and unlocked her hands. They were bruised from the struggle that Emma put up. She kissed her lover's wrists and pulled the blanket over her naked body. She knew there would be hell to pay when Emma awoke, but it was worth it. Emma was worth it. Regina climbed under the covers and wrapped her body around Emma's.

Where did this leave them? Where they girlfriends, lover's, friends with benefits, fuck buddies? All of those things were plausible but Regina wanted more. She wanted to hold Emma's hand as they walked down the street. She wanted to tell guys that hit on Emma at the bar to fuck off. She wanted to see the look on Snow White's face when she realized that the evil queen deflowered her daughter. She wanted to kiss Emma in front of everyone. She wanted to scream to the world that she loved Emma Swan with everything that she was. She was not good at loving others, her mother made sure of that, but for her White Knight, she was willing to learn. With the love of her life and her son at her side, she could do anything.

But, all of that could wait. Fucking the Savior senseless was tiring work.

* * *

_**If you don't review, Swan Queen will never be canon.**_


End file.
